Soliloquy: The Spoils of War
by Jclimactic
Summary: A follow-on to Soliloquy (separate chapter due to rating)... After so much conflict the parties involved, after settling up their differences, have one least thing to resolve: to whom go the spoils of war?


**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Castle.**

**[No Spoilers in reviews please...]**

**A/N: So obviously it turns out there is one more chapter. Posted separately for a reason, stepping up to M for this one, and it's not because of language ;-)... **

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Kate leaned forward then, maintaining the intimacy of their eye contact, "You really wanna know my secret Ricky?"

Leaning further still, hands on his forearms, holding his arms tightly against his sides for balance; she dipped her head to the side of his. Losing the touch of his eyes on her own, she parted her lips, tilted her entire body into his and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling, biting, pulling, sucking, tugging on his sensitive lobe; moaning at the so familiar taste of him on her tongue.

Then twisting her head just slightly she directed a low, rumbling whisper from deep in her chest, directly into his ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear Rick."

She felt his entire body tighten then, his thighs tensing between her own, a small whine escaping him. Squeezing her knees into him she leaned back to restore eye contact, "You got a problem with that Rick?"

He shook his head, eyes drifting lower, from burning into hers, to focusing on her lips as he licked his own. Kate shifted her focus to his mouth too then, memories of his lips on hers running through her mind, relighting a fire in her that had never been extinguished really, just temporarily concealed in a mountain of other worries. She leaned forward, still holding onto his arms for balance, to capture his lips; running her tongue across his, feeling them part beneath hers and their breaths begin to mix. Kate withdrew slowly, leaning backwards even as his mouth sought to stay attached, his teeth lightly biting at her lower lip, chasing her until she forced him back away with pressure to his arms.

Kate sat back on his thighs, closing her eyes an replaying the memory of that kiss, the feel of his lips on hers running through her mind; she shouldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine even at the recollection of it, "You know, I may have a need for control Rick; but sometimes just the simplest touch from you can unravel what little control I have."

"I like it when you lose control Kate, when the only thing hold you up, holding us together are my hands on you."

"Well, I like your hands on me too." As soon as she said it she felt is arms push forward, against her hold on him; forcing her to lean in a little more, put more of her body into holding him down.

"Nonono! I'm running the show here. Give me your hands." She slid her hands down his arms to grasp his hands, her palms holding the backs of his, holding them tightly as further memories ran through her mind and yet anther small shiver ran through her; the things he could do with those hands, write a love letter in novel form, on her skin, or most intimately on the warm inside of her.

Kate pulled his hands toward her,placing his palms on bare knees as the rested on the sofa either side of his legs. She felt his hands twitch at the contact with her skin, gripping just slightly before relaxing against her; her own skin breaking out in goose bumps where she felt the warmth of his skin penetrating into her. Slowly Kate slid his hand up, under the edge of her skirt bringing them to a stop above mid thigh, an intimate position, not so high his fingers could distract her from future plans.

"You just keep them right there Rick." She released her own grip them, arranging her skirt back to cover her more demurely despite the vision of her lovers forearms reaching up underneath. As she sat back with a prim smile she felt him spread his hands, not move them higher, but broadens the to their maximal span, finger sliding around slightly to the outside of her and thumbs dipping slightly to begin stroking he inner thighs.

Rick appeared relaxed, though she could feel from the tension in his legs that he was anything but; nor was she now as his thumbs swirled small circles against sentiment skin that had missed him these last few days.

"Not exactly a proper seating position for a lady Kate."

Kate's prim smile gradually slipped, he was cheating.; his thumbs were becoming very distracting. "You saying I'm not a lady Castle?"

"I don't know Kate. But you're all woman."

"Woman on top too, just you remember who's running this show."

"Show? You going to entertain me Kate?"

"Nope. Gonna entertain myself."

She slowly began to unbutton shirt, staring at his throat, ensuring that her fingers brushed his skin as each button eased free; eventually reaching his waist and pulling the shirt free from his pants before spreading it wide and feasting her eyes. Kate put her hands on the bare skin of his paper chest, could feel his breathing, and best of all you'll feel the steady beat of his heart against her fingers.

Kate murmured, "That's nice Rick," even as she leaned in to kiss that started out gentle, lips and tongues brushing against their counter-parties; only to accelerate, deepen into nips and bites, lips pulled into mouths and sucked on firmly, accompanied by small moans, whimpers accompanied, and deeper breathing from both.

Castle was in a terrible struggle with himself, his hands desperate to slide higher on her silky smooth thighs, to reach the warm nirvana just inches beyond the range of his circling thumbs; but he'd made a promise, and he kept it, pouring every iota of desperation into her though his kiss.

Kate knew things were going to get out of hand soon, or into hand if she had any say, and she did; the contact of lip to lip, tongue to tongue, breath to breath was spreading a fire throughout her, a fire that was torching her between her thighs. The touch of his hands, their caress releasing her mind to drift on currents of near ecstasy; and he was barely touching her yet. More touching, more skin was definitely a requirement.

She reached one arm behind her, leaving the other resting over his quickly beating heart; pulling the zipper down on her dress she began to shimmy and wiggle while resting her weight on his groin. Watching his head break free from their kiss she managed to wrestle herself free from the dress, pushing the upper half down to her waist and ceasing her grinding shimmy.

Head still tipped back Rick moaned, "You stopped?"

"Accomplished what I wanted Rick. Eyes open."

As he opened his eyes, he watched Kate rise up on her knees and firmly pull his head towards her chest, and gave two commands, "Suck me. Hands higher too."

He wasted no time in complying with her instructions, firmly sucking her nipple into his mouth, feeling it tighten into an even harder nub as he but down; even as he slid one hand around to cup her ass as he quickly slide the other hand between the apex of her thighs, two fingers though her already soaked folds and plugged them into her, as his thumb pressed firmly in a circling pressure on her clit.

The effect was electric, a cry broke out from deep in her throat, her head was thrown back and she immediately began thrusting against his hand, little chants escaping her, "Yes! Rick! Faster! Harder! Please!"

Rick couldn't take his eyes off her, even from so close proximity, mouth attached to her pebbled nipple he could see the flush of blood spreading across her chest and cheeks even as he felt the flutter of her inner muscles as she thrust herself against his pumping fingers.

He felt her hands slide into his hair, grasp less than gentle as she tore his mouth from her chest to stare into his eyes; mouth open to gasping pants, her gaze was utterly open and mesmerizing. He felt her come even as he saw it, her core clenching around his fingers are her thighs locked solid and her face screwed up in an almost grimace showing her determination not to break eye contact, to fight her almost overwhelming desire to close her eyes and just bask in sensation.

No, he could tell she wanted to share the entirety on this experience with him; she relaxed slowly as he eased her down, fingers slowing their movements within vp her, thumb easing off her oversensitive bundle of nerves.

Finally, she slowly crumpled down on him as he removed his hands from between them and instead wrapped his arms firmly around her, cradling her body to his. He eased her head down to his shoulder even as she whispered to him, "Sorry. So sorry. I love you Rick."


End file.
